This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Sleep &Moms: Study Information Who are we? " Researchers at Children's Hospital and at your pediatrician's office are working together to investigate sleep problems in first time moms. What are we studying? " We are studying how mothers'sleep patterns and moods are associated with mother-infant interaction. What does the study require? " You will complete a short questionnaire on depression symptoms and fatigue. " For one week, you will be asked to keep a sleep diary and wear a watch-like device that records movements and measures that indicate sleep patterns. " You and your baby will come to Children's Hospital's main location for a visit;we will videotape a session of you and your baby that will take approximately 10 minutes. " After completing the study, you will be reimbursed $75 for your participation. Who can participate? " First time moms with a baby " between 4 - 7 months of age Contact information: " Hiral Bhatt : 202-476-5117 " Dr. Cynthia Ronzio: 202-476-3454